Knife
by Teddy-San
Summary: El pueblo de los Hatsune y el de los Kagamine, no se llevaban bien, debido a un trágico pasado. Pero, ¿Qué pasará si dos chicos de ambos bandos se enamoran?, ¿Podrán mantener su relación a escondidas de los demás? Rated T, por escenas Yuri. Teddy-San
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 01_**

Miku caminaba tristemente por el bosque mientras miraba la brillante luna.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera?_

No lo sabía.

No quería regresar a allí, no quería encontrarse con su padre, pues la reprendería y obviamente la castigaría.

La vida era muy mala con ella, un ejemplo muy claro era el día en que nació.

* * *

Kenji Hatsune, el gran líder de los Hatsune, había estado esperando con ansias ese día.

El día que su primogénito naciera.

Tenía en mente las mil y una cosas que quería hacer con él. Entre ellas estaba: Vengarse de los Kagamines.

 _¿Por qué se odiaban a muerte?_

Porque cuando Kenji tenía 4 años, hubo un ataque entre ambos bandos, donde fallecieron muchas personas, entre ellos, su padre.

Los Hatsune, al ver que no tenían otra opción, corrieron hacia el bosque, refugiándose, mientras los Kagamine se quedaban con todo el territorio.

Desde ese día Kenji, juró venganza y esperaba el día el cual pudiera ejecutar sus planes, lamentablemente, nunca llegó.

Años después de haberse casado, escuchó que su enemigo, Toshio Kagamine el nuevo líder, tuvo un hijo, a lo cual él se enfado y decidió tener también uno.

Y eso nos lleva a un 31 de Agosto.

Kenji estaba bastante nervioso, ya quería tener en sus brazos a su queridísimo hijo.

Cuando escuchó un llanto, entró casi volando a su hogar y se encontró con su esposa con algo muy pequeño envuelto en mantas.

Era el momento de darle su primer baño, destapó al bebé y se encontró con algo que no podía creer.

 _¡Una niña!_

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, estaba sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

La pequeña lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes llenos de vida de su madre y aunque no se le notaba mucho, tenía el cabello de su abuelo.

Pero eso no sirvió para que el instinto paternal de Kenji saliera.

— ** _Una niña no sirve para pelear_** — ****Dijo antes de irse.

Durante años actuó como si su hija no existiera, no hablaba con ella, la evitaba a cada costa, en se presentaba en sus cumpleaños.

Un día cuando Miku jugaba tranquilamente en su cuarto, con la edad de 8 años, su padre entró sorpresivamente, dándole lo que sería, la primera prueba de afecto hacia ella.

 _Dos Katanas, bien afiladas, no aptas para infantes._

La madre de Miku se molestó mucho, ¿Por qué le regalaba algo tan peligroso?

La respuesta era simple, desde ese día, Miku dejaría de ser una "Niña Florecita", y aprendería a luchar.

En ese mismo instante, Kenji enseño a su pequeña hija a pelear con espadas, algunas veces la lastimaba, haciéndole cortes, no muy profundos, por todo su cuerpo.

Ella lloraba por el gran dolor que estás le causaban, su madre corría con vendas y trataba de calmar.

— _ **Si fueras hombre, resistirías más—**_ _"_ Ayudaba" su padre.

Y así cada día, el entrenamiento se hacía cada vez más duro a medida que ella crecía.

Y a la vez, también el odio hacia su padre.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su hogar, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

— _ **¡Estoy aquí!—**_ Aviso y antes de encontrarse con alguien, subió a su habitación.

Estando allí, se dio una larga ducha de agua tibia y cambio su ropa por la cómoda y siempre confiable pijama.

Esta era de seda rosada, regalo por su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, tenía una camisa con botones blancos y un pantalón simple.

Arregló su cabello en una trenza al costado y bajó a la cocina a ver si había algo para comer.

Se preparó un pan con mantequilla y un poco de té, para luego subir nuevamente a su "Cueva".

Se metió en su cama calentita y se dispuso a dormir cuando vino a su mente la discusión que había tenido con su padre horas atrás.

* * *

Estaba practicando, cuando Kenji apareció.

Se quedó observándola por unos segundos y luego se acercó.

— _ **Lo haces mal—**_ Le dijo tranquilamente, tal vez sólo buscaba molestarla.

— _ **No, así es—**_ Respondió sin darle importancia.

— _ **Eres muy terca—.**_

— _ **Tomo eso como un cumplido—**_ Aclaró sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

El hombre suspiró.

— _ **Dame eso—**_ Y le arrancó la espada.

Hizo una serie de movimientos, lentos y precisos, parecía un baile.

— _ **¿Entendiste?—**_ Preguntó con aires de superioridad.

Ella sólo asintió.

— _ **Entonces...Hazlo—**_ Le entregó la katana.

La chica respiró profundamente y empezó a hacer lo que se le había instruido.

— _ **Nunca entiendes nada—**_ Trató de ignorarlo.

— _ **Un hombre ya lo habría hecho sin falla alguna—**_ Esa fue le gota que colmó el vaso.

— _ **¡Pues perdóname por no serlo papá!—**_ Gritó casi queriendo llorar, él siempre la hacía sentir mal.

Su madre salió a ver qué pasaba asustada, aunque a estas alturas, ya se había acostumbrado a los constantes gritos de su esposo y los de su hija.

— _ **¡Sé que no me quieres!—**_ Siguió **—** _ **¡Tú querías un varón, pero no lo soy—**_ Realmente estaba lastimada.

— _ **Además...¡No es mi culpa!...¡Yo no pedí nacer!—**_ Dicho esto se fue corriendo al interior del bosque.

Su madre quiso detenerla, pero Kenji se lo impidió.

— _ **Déjala hacer su berrinche—.**_

* * *

Se molestó al recordar eso, quería pensar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, su padre la quería.

Luego recordó a esa chica, quien la animó cuando nadie podía.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una gigantesca roca, aburrida e irritada.

— _ **¿Hola?**_ **—** Preguntó una voz desconocida.

Se giró y vio a una chica rubia, era pequeña, sus ojos azules brillaban de la curiosidad, usaba un vestido amarillo y ballerinas negras.

— _ **Hola—**_ Respondió con una sonrisa.

— _ **Yo soy Rin...¿Y tú?—**_ Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

— _ **Miku—**_ Correspondió el agarre.

Empezaron a hablar y descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común, ambas tenían 17 años y no tenían muchos amigos.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que apareció un chico rubio con ojos dorados vistiendo un pantalón blanco y una especie de bata que llegaba hasta la cadera ajustándola a su figura con dos gruesos cinturones, atados a estos había una espada.

— _ **Aquí estabas Rin—**_ Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de esta.

— _ **Hola Len, te presento a Miku—**_ En ese momento se sonrojo un poco.

— _ **Mucho gusto—**_ Dijo estrechando su mano **—** _ **Soy Len Kagamine—.**_

En ese momento, Miku se asustó.

 _¡Un Kagamine!_

Rápidamente se paró y se puso en guardia queriendo atacar al rubio.

— _ **¡Oye que te pasa!—**_ Len agarró a Rin y la puso detrás de él.

— _ **Yo soy Miku Hatsune—**_ Dijo con autoridad.

— _ **¿Hatsune?—**_ Se sorprendió

— _ **Así es—**_ Respondió la chica.

Len apartó a Rin y se lanzó a atacar a Miku.

Se notaba que ambos habían practicado demasiado, no tenían ventaja sobre el otro.

Rin gritaba para que pararan de una vez.

Llegó un momento en el cual Len arrojó a Miku al suelo, la dejó sin escapatoria.

Ese era el final, tanto entrenamiento para nada.

Rin empujó a Len y lo separó de Miku.

— _ **¡Vete!—**_ Dijo mientras forcejeaban.

Se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura, empezó a caminar.

* * *

Su amiga termino siendo una Kagamine.

Era curioso.

Pero...

 _¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Rin?_

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero no podía, era ridículo.

Además ella era su AMIGA.

— _ **No creo estar enamorada, sólo estoy un poco confundida, mañana hablaré con ella y lo arreglaré—**_ Pensó y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó muy agitada, ese sueño en realidad era muy extraño, vio su reloj.

« _4:47 a.m»_

* * *

Ella estaba sentada en un claro en el bosque, cuando escucho a alguien llamándola, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una cabellera rubia, pero no distinguía bien.

Tan distraída estaba, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Sintió una fuerte puñalada en la espalda, la persona que la había llamado, ahora se encontraba sosteniéndola por la espalda para que no cayera.

* * *

Se quedó nuevamente dormida y esta vez no pasó nada.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso un short azul oscuro, una casaca negra, zapatillas blancas y amarró su cabello en dos coletas bajas.

Tomó su desayuno rápidamente, agarró sus katanas y salió para el bosque.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Espero que les hay gustado c:**

 _ **Teddy-San =3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 02**_

Rin logró mantener a Len y le dio tiempo a Miku para escapar.

Cuando lo hizo, esperó unos segundos y soltó al rubio.

— **¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—** Gritó.

— **¡Tú atacaste a mi amiga!—** Dijo seriamente.

— **¡Pero era un Hatsune, además, ella empezó!—** Se alteró el chico.

— **No entiendo nada—** Confesó.

Len suspiró, era cierto, nadie le había contado sobre la relación entre los Hatsune y los Kagamine.

— **Te contaré todo camino al poblado, ahí estarás más segura—.**

Rin asintió, ya le estaba picando la curiosidad.

Len comenzó...

* * *

Un día, el líder de los Kagamine, se dio cuenta de que la distribución del territorio estaba mal, pues sus compañeros peliverdes, tenían más espacio, comparado con el de los rubios.

El jefe de ese entonces, se dirigió a hablar con su amigo, el líder del otro pueblo, el abuelo de Miku.

La que sería una pacífica charla, se convirtió en una guerra de insultos.

Al parecer, la población de los Hatsune, estaba aumentando más de lo debido y necesitaban ese espacio.

El Kagamine respondió diciendo que ellos también tenían los mismos problemas.

El peliverde contraatacó reclamando que ellos habían estado primero.

Y así sin parar, ambos decían que necesitaban el terreno más que el otro.

Se declaró la guerra.

Falleció el líder de los Hatsune.

Estos al percatarse de que ya no podían hacer nada, retrocedieron.

Razón del odio de los Hatsune hacia los Kagamine.

Los Hatsune, obviamente molestos, atacaban todos lo días a sus enemigos.

Hasta que lograron secuestrar a la esposa del jefe, abuela de Len.

Días después, encontraron su cuerpo descuartizado y quemado.

Una horrible tragedia.

Razón del odio de los Kagamine a los Hatsune.

Y así fue durante años.

* * *

— **Wow, yo no sabía nada sobre eso—** Dijo Rin tristemente.

— **No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie—** La trató de animar.

— **Lo siento...—** Repitió casi llorando.

Len se detuvo y la abrazo.

— **Hazme un favor—** Dijo secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

— **Dime—.**

— **No vuelvas a ver a la Hatsune—** Pareció como una súplica.

Rin asintió.

Dejó a la rubia en su casa y se despido de ella.

Ya en su cuarto, Rin se tumbó en su cama y tapó su rostro con uno de sus brazos.

— **No voy a perder a mi amiga por una estúpida guerra—** Dijo **—Mañana la veré nuevamente—.**

Se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con su madre al momento de desayunar.

— **¿Qué paso hija?... Ayer parecías muy triste—** Interrogó a la rubia.

— **N-nada, solo estaba cansada—** Mintió, se sintió muy mal, no le gustaba mentir a sus padres, es más, odiaba a las personas que engañaban.

Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y subió a su habitación.

Se vistió con un vestido negro y zapatos que combinaban

Dejó su cabello suelto y sujetó su flequillo con unos pasadores blancos.

Salió de su casa, sin que la viese Len o alguna otra persona.

Se sentó en la misma roca en donde había encontrado a Miku.

Esperó unos minutos, cuando escuchó a alguien acercándose.

El temor la invadió, pero se le pasó rápidamente al ver que la peliverde se aproximaba.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Miku correspondió.

— **Ya se toda la historia, pero no me importa, yo soy tu amiga y eso no cambiara—** Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

— **Rin...—** Se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla.

La rubia se sonrojo levemente.

— **Oye... ¿Qué haces?—** Miró hacia otro lado.

— **Mírame—** Ordenó suavemente.

Sus miradas chocaron, la azul de Rin con la verde de Miku.

— **Yo. .. creo que me enamoré de ti Rin—** Dijo la chica.

— **¿Enserio?—** Se sorprendió la rubia, sin embargo, no apartó su mirada, estaba hipnotizada.

— **B-bueno...la verdad es que estoy confundida en estos momentos—** Admitió apenada.

— **Supongo que me pasa lo mismo—** Rió la pequeña.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

— **O-oye Rin—** Volvió a hablar la más alta.

— **D-dime—** Dijo nerviosa.

— **Yo quisiera probar algo... ¿Me dejas?—** Pregunto levemente sonrojada.

— **Claro—** Respondió sin saber lo que se venía.

Miku la tomó del mentón y la acercó más a ella, Rin cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Sus labios se rozaron y luego se unieron en un dulce beso.

La peliverde puso una mano en la cabeza de Rin para evitar que se separen, mientras la rubia se abrazaba a su cintura.

* * *

Ambas jóvenes estaban bajo un enorme árbol disfrutando de la sombra y el fresco viento.

La Hatsune estaba con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, mientras la Kagamine descansaba en sus piernas jugando con los dedos de su compañera.

— **Miku...—** Dijo de manera infantil mirándola.

— **¿Qué pasa?—** Contestó apartando los mechones dorados de su rostro.

— **Tú eres mi novia... ¿Verdad?—** Preguntó con inocencia.

— **No lo sé—** Admitió.

Rin se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

— **¡¿Ya no me quieres?!—** Gritó haciendo berrinche.

— **No es eso—** Habló con tranquilidad la peliverde, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la contraria **—Te dije que estaba confundida…—** Le dedicó una sonrisa.

— **Ya veo...—** Bajó la mirada por unos segundos **—¡Tengo una idea!—** Exclamó sobresaltando a la más alta.

— **¿Alguna que no tenga que ver con darme un infarto?—** Se llevó una mano al pecho respirando agitada.

— **Lo siento—** Se disculpó **—¿Qué tal si intentamos ser algo más que amigas por unos cuantos días?, Así podremos definir bien si nuestros sentimientos son de amistad o de amor—.**

— **Pero Rin tú y yo...Espera...¿Dijiste que tu sientes algo por mí?—**

— **Sip...—** Movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo **—Yo también me confundí—** Dijo sonriendo.

— **Pero somos enemigas... En este momento ya te tendría que haberte matado—** Señalo a sus armas.

— **¡No por favor!, No lo hagas—** Se rió levemente.

— **Será solo un experimento—** Trató de convencerla.

— **Mmm...—** Meditó.

—Por favor...— Murmuraba Rin.

Miku suspiró.

— **De acuerdo...—** Pensó **—¡Lo intentaré!—** Exclamó parándose de manera triunfal.

— **¡VIVA!—** Dijo la rubia para luego lanzarse sobre ella, causando que cayeran.

Miku abajo y Rin encima de ella, las jóvenes se sonrojaron.

La rubia aprovechó esa oportunidad y robó un beso a la Hatsune.

Esta última se sonrojo mucho más.

Definitivamente sería la Kagamine, la guía en la relación.

Al menos una carga menos para ella, no le gustaba la responsabilidad.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando su "novia", metió la mano en donde no debía.

— **¡Kyaaaaaa!—** Gritó arrojándola suavemente lejos de ella.

— **Lo siento—** Se disculpó nuevamente.

— **P-perdóname tu a mí—** La ayudo a pararse.

— **Miku...—** Llamó su atención.

— **¿Sí?—** Respondió nerviosa.

— **Eres muy suavecita...—** Puso una cara pervertida.

— **¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS VERGONZOSAS!—** Gritó alterada.

— **De acuerdo... Mi amor...—** Dijo de manera pícara.

— **No vuelvas a hacer esas caras—** Pidió incómoda.

— **De acuerdo...—** La volvió a abrazar **—¡Seré la mejor novia que hayas tenido!—** Se entusiasmó.

 _«Eres la única que he tenido»_ Pensó con una cara de "Mátenme"

De ahora en adelante tendría que soportar eso todos los días.

* * *

Len se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en su cama sin hacer absolutamente nada.

No había nada divertido que hacer, sus padres le habían dejado encargado al pueblo.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a Rin, se quería asegurar de que no vuelva a ver a la Miku esa.

Aunque debía admitir que era linda, sólo un poco.

 _«Que estás pensando Len Kagamine»_ Se tapó los ojos con sus manos _«Aunque ella no está tan mal»_ Pensó con una sonrisa _«¿Qué pasa conmigo?»._

Suspiró **—Necesito salir...—.**

Caminaba por el poblado viendo a los niños jugar, da alguna u otra manera, le recordó a él cuando era niño.

* * *

Era muy feliz con sus amigos, por esa época también había conocida a Rin, sólo que ella lo había olvidado.

Pero un día su padre le dijo que era el momento para que se preparara si quería a llegar a ser el líder.

Len dejó de ser un niño normal a uno con poca vida social y aislado de los demás.

Sus padres decidieron irse al Norte, ahí, él no tendría distracciones y podría concentrarse como era debido.

Esa misma noche partieron, y él nunca regreso, hasta ahora.

Se quedó jugando un rato con los pequeños.

Vio como Rin salia cuidadosamente del bosque, no necesitaba preguntar, ya sabía para donde había ido.

* * *

 **Y así termina el Capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

 **Teddy-San =3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 03**_

La pequeña rubia entró a su casa y cerró la puerta despacio, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer sus padres no estaban.

 _ **-Hasta que al fin llegas-**_ Dijo una voz en la oscuridad, Rin tembló.

 **-** _ **¿Quién eres?**_ **-** Preguntó muy asustada.

 _ **-Tu peor pesadilla-**_ Susurró en su oído, lo que hizo que la víctima diera un salto.

 **-** _ **¡Kyaaaaaa!**_ **-** Gritó y se escondió.

 **-¡** _ **No, mentira, soy Len!-**_ Exclamó el rubio prendiendo la luz.

 _ **-Oye... ¿Dónde estás?-**_ Buscó con la mirada a su amiga.

 **-** _ **Aquí...**_ **-** Levantó su mano detrás del sofá.

 _ **-¡Vamos sal de ahí!-**_ La animó.

Rin se asomó lentamente por el mueble, cuando estuvo totalmente afuera, se lanzó contra el rubio.

 _ **-¡Ya para!-**_ Gritaba tratando de sacársela de encima.

 **-** _ **¡No hasta que te disculpes!-**_ Dijo sin parar de golpearlo.

 **-** _ **¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, Lo lamento-**_ Dijo Len agarrándola de las manos.

 **-** _ **Claro que te perdono-**_ Le sonrió y lo dejó pararse.

 **-** _ **Si que eres bipolar mujer-**_ Musitó.

 **-** _ **¿Perdona?-**_ Preguntó preparándose para saltar otra vez.

 **-** _ **Nada-**_ Len respondió tranquilamente.

 **-** _ **Ahora... ¿Dónde estabas?-**_ Su expresión cambio a una muy seria.

 **-** _ **Y-yo estaba...-**_ Rin se puso nerviosa.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de la rubia.

 _ **-Hola Len-**_ Dijo sonriendole.

 _ **-Buenas noches Harue,**_ _ **Ryo-**_ Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 _ **-¿Qué andabas haciendo por aquí hijo?-**_ Preguntó el hombre.

 _ **-Yo sólo acompañaba a esta pequeña-**_ Respondió con una sonrisa despeinando a la rubia.

 _ **-¡No soy pequeña!-**_ Se molestó **-¡** _ **Ya tengo 17 años, no soy una bebé!**_ **-.**

 _ **-Igual soy tú mayor por un año-**_ Le sacó la lengua.

 _ **-¡Mira quién actúa como un niño!-**_ Le acusó la ojiazul.

Los mayores rieron.

 _ **-Ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?-**_ Propuso Harue.

 _ **-¡Yo me niego!-**_ La rubia levantó su mano.

 **-** _ **Rin Kagamine**_ **-** Su padre la vio severamente.

La chica bajó la cabeza como si fuera un perrito descubierto en plena travesura.

 **-** _ **No gracias-**_ Dijo el rubio **-** _ **Tengo que ir a casa, mis padres ya deben haber llegado-**_ Se disculpó.

 **-** _ **Que pena, nos hubiera gustado que estés con nosotros-**_ Dijo Ryo.

 **-** _ **En otra oportunidad será-**_ Añadió la señora Kagamine

 **-** _ **Así es... Bueno me voy-**_ Después de despedirse, salió para su casa.

Después de que se fue, la madre de Rin, empezó a preparar la cena.

Ya en la mesa, la señora Kagamine notó que su hija estaba rara.

 **-** _ **¿Qué pasa querida?, no tocaste tu comida-**_ Preguntó preocupada **-** _ **¿Estás bien?-**_ Le tocó la frente.

 _ **-Eh...Si estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes-**_ Sonrió Rin.

 **-** _ **¿Segura?, Si quieres algo yo...-.**_

 **-** _ **Déjala**_ _ **Harue, seguro se le pasa-**_ Dijo el padre de la chica sin despegar la nariz de su comida.

 **-** _ **Mamá, por favor haz caso a mi papá-**_ Suplicó Rin.

 **-** _ **¿Qué no lo ves?, ella sólo está enamorada-**_ El señor Kagamine levantó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos de su hija.

 **-** _ **¡Papá!-**_ Exclamó avergonzada.

 **-** _ **¿Qué?, yo me acuerdo que tu madre también actuaba así cuando estaba conmigo-**_ Harue se sonrojo ante las palabras de su marido.

 **-** _ **Por favor querido...No digas esas cosas frente a la niña-**_ Reprendió cariñosamente

 **-** _ **¿Quién es?-**_ Preguntó sin hacer caso a su amada.

 **-** _ **Alguien muy especial para mi...-**_ Contestó mecánicamente **-** _ **Su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto y sus ojos**_ _ **son como...-**_ Rin paró en ese momento, su padre estaba aguantando la risa y su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **-** _ **¡Ajá!, Te dije que estaba enamorada-**_ Rió el rubio.

 _ **-¡Ash!-**_ Dijo la rubia pequeña notablemente enojada y apenada.

 **-** _ **¡Con un padre como tú, ¿Quién quisiera un enemigo-**_ Dicho esto subió a su habitación y se metió en su cama.

 _ **-Buenas noches Miku...-**_ Suspiró antes de caer dormida.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba echado con la cabeza hacia arriba, admirando el techo.

 **-** _ **Vamos a ver...¿Cuánto más seguirás con esta mentira pequeña**_ _ **Rinny?-.**_

 **-** _ **Len, el baño ya está listo-**_ Lo llamó su madre.

 **-** _ **¡Voy!-**_ Gritó y bajó.

 **~A la mañana siguiente~**

Rin se alistó con un vestido blanco con decorados en rojo, zapatos negros y sujetó su flequillo con pasadores negros.

Salió casi volando de su casa, internándose en el profundo bosque, pero lo que no sabía era que un chico rubio de ojos dorados la estaba observando.

« _Cuando vuelvas no te escapas»_ Pensó.

Regresó al interior de su hogar y volvió a dormir, Rin si que madrugaba y todo por ver a su "amiguita".

Ya eran las 8:30 a.m y a esa hora, era como si todo el mundo despertara.

Len se levantó perezosamente, se estiró dando un gran bostezo.

Su madre entró y le abrió las cortinas y la ventana, dejando paso al fresco aire de la mañana.

Después de ponerse su ropa habitual, fue a desayunar y luego a lavarse la cara.

 **-** _ **Ya despierta-**_ Dijo golpeando a su padre con una almohada.

 _ **-Entrenamos en la tarde-**_ Toshio reclamó.

 **-** _ **¿Qué no eres el líder?-**_ Contestó su hijo empujándolo.

 **-** _ **Tu también puedes poner a todo el mundo en orden, yo voy dentro de un rato-**_ Respondió.

Salió resignado de su casa.

Desde que él cumplió la mayoría de edad, su padre pensaba que tenía que hacerse cargo del pueblo, es por eso que Toshio, se había vuelto un vago.

Ayudó a las mujeres a llevar el agua a sus casas, reviso algunos trabajos, habló con los ancianos y hasta "peleo" con los niños pequeños, dejándose ganar.

Y rápidamente dieron las 11:45 a.m.

Len regresó a su casa y ayudó a cocinar a su madre, ya que era un cocinero experto, sólo que su padre no lo sabía.

El mencionado bajó en ese momento las escaleras.

 **-** _ **Buenos días-**_ Dijo todavía bostezando.

 **-** _ **¿No querrás decir "Tardes"?-**_ El rubio arqueó una ceja.

 **-** _ **Como tú digas-**_ Se sentó y espero a que el almuerzo esté listo **-** _ **Entrenamos cuando terminemos-**_ Ordenó el líder.

 **-** _ **De acuerdo-**_ Respondió sin darle importancia.

* * *

 **-** _ **¡Que les vaya bien chicos!-**_ Se despedía Akira la madre de Len **-** _ **¡No regresen muy tarde!-**_ Agregó.

 **-** _ **¡Si!-**_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, que estaba muy lejos de su hogar.

Empezaron con unos movimientos básicos, y luego empezó el verdadero entrenamiento.

Len ponía todo su empeño, mientras Toshio observaba

 **-** _ **¡Bien echo!-**_ Le felicitó **-** _ **Descansa un rato-.**_

Se sentó en el verde pasto que cubría todo aquel lugar.

 **-** _ **¿Qué te preocupa?-**_ Preguntó Toshio sacándolo de su trance.

 _ **-¿Eh?, n-nada...-**_ Mintió.

- _ **No mientas, soy tu padre y no intentes engañar al hombre que te cambio los pañales-.**_

Ambos rieron, ellos si se llevaban bien, no como cierta chica de cabello verde, la persona culpable de sus preocupaciones.

 **-** _ **Hay una chica...-**_ Comenzó Len.

 **-** _ **¿Tan rápido te enamoraste?-**_ Interrumpió.

 **-** _ **No es eso... Creo que está en un mal camino y si sigue con eso, alguien saldrá herido-.**_

 **-** _ **Ya veo...-**_ Se sentó a su lado.

 **-** _ **¿Qué debería hacer?, No me escucha-.**_

Len recordó aquel momento en que le había dicho a Rin que no vuelva a ver a Miku, pero no hizo caso.

 **-** _ **Yo opino que si tanto te importa esta chica, deberías hablar mejor con ella, ¿No crees?-**_ Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 **-** _ **Ya se lo he dicho, pero es muy terca-**_ Dijo enfadado.

 **-** _ **Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no la alejas de ese peligro que me dices?**_ _-_ Aconsejó.

En ese momento los ojos de Len se iluminaron.

 **-** _ **Tienes razón...Gracias-**_ Le sonrió.

 **-** _ **Para eso estoy-**_ Respondió.

 **-** _ **Vamos a casa, tu madre debe estar esperando-.**_

* * *

Cuando regresaron, Len vio a Rin entrando nuevamente sigilosa al poblado.

 **-** _ **Tu adelántate, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-**_ Dijo Len a su padre.

 **-** _ **De acuerdo...Suerte-**_ Le animo.

Se aproximó lentamente al lado de Rin.

 **-** _ **Hola**_ _ **Riley-**_ Saludó sobresaltando a la chica.

 **-** _ **Ah...Eres tu-**_ Le vio de frente **-** _ **¿Qué quieres?-**_ Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio la tomó de los hombros y la acercó más a él.

 **-** _ **L-Len...-**_ Tartamudeo la chica ruborizándose.

Él hizo caso omiso, se acercó a su cuello y la olió.

 **-** _ **¡Ah!, Len, ¿Qué haces?-**_ Exclamó tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Cuando el chico se alejó, pero no la soltó.

 **-** _ **Rin...-**_ Pronunció Len lentamente.

 **-** _ **¿S-Si?-**_ Preguntó.

 **-** _ **¿Con quién estuviste?-**_ Dijo directamente.

 **-** _ **¿Eh?-**_ Trató de hacerse la tonta.

 **-** _ **Este no es tu olor...¿Con quién estuviste?-**_ Puso más fuerza en su agarre lastimando a Rin.

Aunque ya sabía que seguía viendo a la Hatsune, quería escucharlo de ella.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora.**

 **Pero finalmente aquí está.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Teddy-San =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Len miraba severamente esperando una respuesta por parte de Rin, pero ella sólo estaba quieta sin decir nada.

— _ **¿Y bien?—**_ Dijo mientras la sacudía un poco.

La rubia no aguanto más y confesó.

— _ **¡Si estuve con Miku, ¿Y qué?!—**_ Exclamó mirando a los ojos a su interrogador.

— _ **¡Te dije que no debía hacerlo!—**_ Respondió sin soltarla.

— _ **¡¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso?!—**_ La siguió sacudiendo como si así la rubia fuera a entrar en razón.

— _ **¡Pues no lo lamento!—**_ Gritó _**—¡No me importa si me pasa algo, yo sólo quiero estar con ella!—**_

— _ **¡¿Y si sólo te está usando?—**_ Se alteró más.

Rin no supo que decir y se quedó callada.

— _ **¿No hay respuesta?—**_ Se tranquilizó un poco.

La rubia bajó la cabeza.

— _ **Bien...Puedes irte—**_ La soltó.

La chica camino despacio a su casa, pensando en las palabras de Len.

— _ **Te está usando—**_ Se repetía una y otra vez.

Al siguiente día, se puso un vestido coral de mangas largas, unos zapatos plateados y salió de su hogar.

Justo en el camino se encontró con Len.

— _ **¿Ya te vas?—**_ Le preguntó.

Asintió.

— _ **Vete, no te seguiré—**_ Aseguró.

Paso de él sin verlo a los ojos.

Caminaba muy desanimada.

¿Acaso Miku era capaz de engañarla?

No, no le creía.

Llegó al lugar donde había quedado con la peliverde y la espero, ella siempre llegaba antes.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse y supuso que era su novia.

— _ **Hola Rin—**_ La abrazo.

— _ **Hola...—**_ Correspondió sin ganas.

— _ **¿Qué pasa?—**_ Cuestionó —No te veo muy bien—.

— _ **Nada, no te preocupes—**_ Forzó una sonrisa.

— _ **De acuerdo—**_ Dijo no convencida del todo.

Las horas siguieron pasando.

— _ **Mi padre me regañó—**_ Comentó la peliverde.

— _ **¿Por qué?—**_ Preguntó su compañera.

— _ **Dice que por venir a encontrarme contigo he descuidado mi entrenamiento—**_ Contó sin darle mucha importancia.

— _ **Lo siento, por mi culpa te retaron—**_ Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le pasaba a su querida pareja, había prometido ser "La mejor Novia del Mundo", pero al parecer, sólo le daba problemas.

— _ **No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada—**_ Le sonrió.

— _ **Miku...¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—**_ Preguntó después de unos minutos.

— _ **Claro, lo que quieras—**_ Dijo admirando el cielo.

— _ **Tu...¿Me engañarías?—**_ Miku se volteó y vio a su amiga casi queriendo llorar

— _ **¡No, no lo haría! ¿Por qué dices eso?—**_ Dijo asustada.

— _ **Es que... tú eres una Hatsune y yo una Kagamine...Y me puse a pensar en que tal vez sólo me estés utilizando—**_ Su voz ahora era muy temblorosa.

— _ **¿Cómo crees que haría eso?—**_ Se entristeció _**—¿Ya no confías en mí?—**_ La miró fijamente.

— _ **No lo sé...—**_ Admitió en un suspiro.

— _ **Bien...—**_ Dijo para luego levantarse _**—Si ya no confías en mí, creo que aquí termina todo esto—**_ Empezó a caminar hasta perderse entre los frondosos árboles que se encontraban allí.

Rin empezó a llorar, había perdido a la única persona que la escuchaba por un tonto pensamiento.

— _ **No perderé la bonita relación que tengo con Miku—**_ Dicho esto, comenzó a correr en la dirección que había tomado la peliverde.

Cuando pudo distinguir su silueta, llenó de aire todo lo que pudieron sus pulmones y gritó.

— _ **¡Miku Hatsune yo te amo!—.**_

Eso bastó para que la mencionada girará sobre su eje encontrándose con una rubia muy agotada.

— _ **Rin...—**_ Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a ella.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, se vieron a los ojos ambas llorando.

Después de intercambiar miradas, se abrazaron.

Miku sujetó a Rin de la cintura y la rubia de su cuello.

Se separaron un poco y unieron sus labios en un beso pasivo.

* * *

Len había tomado una decisión, alejaría a Rin de la Hatsune.

— _ **Es por eso que necesitan ir a visitar a la madre de Harue—**_ Explicaba a los padres de la rubia.

— _ **No lo sé Len, creo que mi ella se puede cuidar sola—**_ Dijo la joven madre.

— _ **Sí pero, ella me dijo que quería verla a usted y a su familia—**_ Trataba de convencerla.

— _ **Vamos querida—**_ La animó su esposo _**—Tu madre no conoce a Rin y creo que es tiempo de que lo haga—.**_

— _ **Me convencieron—**_ Sonrió _**—Nos vamos mañana, si salimos temprano llegaremos en el anochecer—.**_

El plan de Len daba resultado.

* * *

En la tarde Rin regresó a su casa y se encontró con la gran noticia.

— _ **¡Al fin conoceré a la abuela!—**_ Exclamó felizmente.

— _ **¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí—**_ Preguntó.

— _ **Un mes—**_ Respondió con una sonrisa

— _ **¡¿Qué?!—**_ Su expresión cambio _**—¿Tanto tiempo?—.**_

— _ **Yo le dije que con una semana bastaba—**_ Se defendió su padre mientras alistaba unas maletas.

— _ **Él tiene razón—**_ Apuntó a su padre.

— _ **¡Ninguno me contradiga, iremos a ver a la abuela un mes y punto—**_ Se molestó Harue

— _ **Bien—**_ Dijeron padre e hija al unísono.

* * *

— _ **Y como ves, no podré verte en mucho tiempo—**_ Contaba Rin a su novia.

— _ **Entiendo...¡Es bueno que conozcas a tus abuelos!—**_ La felicitó.

— _ **Yo nunca pude hacerlo—**_ Recordó tristemente.

— _ **Otra vez te pido perdón por lo que le hizo mi pueblo al tuyo—**_ Le acarició la cabeza.

— _ **Y yo te perdono—**_ Ambas rieron.

— _ **Adiós cuídate—**_ Se despidió la peliverde.

— _ **Adiós Miku, te quiero—.**_

La mencionada se quedó triste, sabía que si Rin no estaba, tenía que entrenar y quedarse en casa.

Tomó sus cosas y regresó a su hogar.

— _ **Hasta que apareces—**_ La recibió Kenji.

Ella lo ignoró como siempre.

— _ **Prepara tus cosas, tienes que ponerte al día—**_ Avisó.

Ella sólo suspiro e hizo lo que le habían ordenado.

La práctica fue muy dura, su padre lo hacía a propósito.

Miku regreso cansada a su casa y fue directamente a dormir.

Se puso una pantaloneta negra, sus botas del mismo color, un polo rojo y salió.

Fue al lugar donde normalmente se encontraba con la rubia y se sentó en una piedra.

Escuchó un ruido que la hizo estremecer.

Sacó sus katanas y se puso en guardia.

Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie aparecía.

El ruido se hacía más fuerte y más fuerte.

La chica se empezó a alterar un poco.

De pronto Len se lanzó encima de ella, tumbándola.

Rápidamente se levantó y contraataco.

El rubio había estado esperando eso, que Rin se valla para poder atacar a la Hatsune.

— _ **Me impresionas—**_ Dijo Len.

— _ **Lo mismo digo—**_ Respondió ella.

Rin abrazaba cálidamente a su abuela.

— _ **Mira que grande estás—**_ Decía mientras la veía de arriba hacia abajo.

— _ **Te extrañe mucho—**_ Dijo la rubia volviendo a abrazarla.

 **Volviendo con Miku y Len**

El rubio aprovecho un momento de distracción por parte de la peliverde y la lanzó al piso.

 _«¡¿Otra vez?!»_ Gritó mentalmente, su padre tenía razón, debía haber entrenado.

Len alzó su espada justo en el corazón de la chica.

Esta vez, Rin no la salvaría.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Teddy-San =3**


End file.
